


Worship One Thing More

by aliatori



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, IM SORRY THIS IS SUPER KINKY PLEASE FORGIVE ME, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/pseuds/aliatori
Summary: Gladio leaves Ignis with a very specific set of instructions for his day off.  Alternatively: Ignis gets a new pair of gloves.





	Worship One Thing More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/gifts).



> Inspired by [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13195932) by [LuciValk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciValk/pseuds/LuciValk) and [these gloves](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/0f/02/07/0f02077b7eecfbf44ab64207c227fb64--steampunk-corset-victorian-steampunk.jpg).
> 
> As always, thank you to the lovely [Xylianna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna) for her beta attentions. Without her, this wouldn't have been posted.
> 
> This is straight up smut, so if that's not your thing, turn back now!

Early morning sunlight streamed through the windows of Ignis’s bedroom. A sliver of panic shot through his first drowsy thoughts - he was usually up well before dawn and must have overslept. The alarm subsided when he remembered it was his day off today.

Despite the early hour, the bed felt rather empty. When Ignis turned and reached out to the other side, he found it abandoned. The blankets were still pulled back (of course), but there was no Gladio to be found within them. Ignis’ brow furrowed. Gladio wasn’t prone to oversleeping like a certain prince, but it also wasn’t like him to be up and gone before Ignis himself was.

A moment of thought, another, and yes - Ignis found the reason. An all day training session with the Glaive had been scheduled for today that required Gladio’s attendance.

Ignis allowed himself a singular, wistful sigh that he would be spending the day alone. But he wasn’t one for moping, so before long he was out of bed and going through his morning routine.

When he got to the espresso maker portion of said routine, Ignis found a plain white box resting on the counter beside the machine. He went to adjust his glasses out of habit, remembered he wasn’t wearing them yet, and settled for tilting his head in consideration. It wasn’t his birthday, it wasn’t Gladio’s birthday, it wasn’t their anniversary, and Ignis couldn’t recall mentioning that he wanted anything in recent conversations.

Curiosity sufficiently piqued, he lifted the lid off the box.

The contents were hidden in sheafs of tissue paper, but there was a small, folded piece of paper resting on top of it. When Ignis took the note and opened it, he recognized Gladio’s handwriting immediately.

_I’ll be back at your place by 18:00. When I get there, I expect you to be wearing everything inside this box and nothing else. Stretch yourself out nice and good for me while you’re at it. I’m not gonna be able to resist burying my cock in you once I see you dressed in this._

_See you soon,  
G_

With how fast his heart was beating after finishing the note, Ignis wondered if it was medically sound to have a coffee at this point. He peeled back the tissue paper with one cautious hand to see what Gladio had left for him; when he realized what was inside, he gripped the edge of the counter to keep from falling as his knees buckled underneath him.

It was going to be a _fantastic_ day.

* * *

Ignis never wasted a precious day off, even when his boyfriend left him lascivious notes and clothing with an implied promise to fuck him senseless. It was, however, much more difficult to go about mundane tasks like grocery shopping and e-mail writing and bill paying when his mind kept drifting back to that promise.

He left himself an hour to get ready. Ignis showered and didn’t waste time styling his hair after - he was absolutely certain that step would be pointless. He also knew Gladio loved when he wore his hair down, and Ignis loved driving Gladio wild.

It was only when Ignis examined himself in the bedroom’s full length mirror that he started to blush. And kept blushing. And thought that he might be stuck blushing for the rest of his life.

The wine coloured lingerie was well made, velvety and exquisite against his skin. Ignis should have known Gladio would pick fishnets, their tight webbing extending all the way up to mid thigh. He appreciated the tiny silk bows that decorated the backs of his ankles. Garters connected the rings of silk around his thighs to a lace thong that sat low on his hips. The panties did very little to conceal him while soft, to say nothing of when he was hard and aching later, and Ignis was certain that was by design.

The real pièce de résistance, however, was the pair of gloves.

They were lacy, fingerless affairs the colour of his favourite cabernet sauvignon. When he slid them on, they extended up his forearms and ended a few inches below his elbows. Tying the forest green laces that held the gloves in place required no small amount of dexterity; good thing dexterity was one thing Ignis had in droves.

As he studied himself in the mirror, he had to admit that the overall effect was… remarkable. Not something he would have chosen for himself, to be sure, but that wasn’t the point, was it? Except the gloves.

He _liked_ those.

Ignis trailed a gloved hand from the hollow of his throat down his chest. He paused to brush a thumb against a nipple, watching as his skin prickled into gooseflesh around it. His cheeks were still flushed as he let his hand explore lower, never taking his eyes off his body in the mirror. When Ignis reached the top of the lace that clung to his hips, he hesitated for a moment. The physical and visual sensation of the lingerie took some getting used to, certainly. But thinking of Gladio seeing him in it, of those whiskey warm eyes roving all over his body, of the things Gladio would do to Ignis while he wore it...

Ignis palmed his cock through the lace and indulged the heat that pooled in his groin. It didn’t take long for him to stir, the length of him tenting the lace. He pushed the dark purple fabric aside - it was more decorative than functional, anyway - and allowed himself to run his fingertips up and down his shaft. He watched himself in the mirror as he traced the underside of his cock with his index finger, shivering under the touch. When he fully wrapped his fingers around his erection and permitted himself a few unhurried strokes, it was the sight of his gloved hands in the mirror more than the actual stroking that sent fire crawling up his thighs.

With a quiet groan of pleasure low in his throat, Ignis dropped his hand from himself somewhat reluctantly. As novel as the sight of him in this get-up was, Gladio had been very specific in his instructions, and he would be remiss not to follow them. 

Ignis tore his gaze from the mirror with considerable effort and headed to the bed. This, at least, was familiar territory. He stretched himself along the bed, his back arching off the mattress as he extended his limbs. When the urge to stretch abated, Ignis lifted his legs in the air for a few moments, admiring the way the fishnets clung to them in dark lines all the way to his toes. 

Perhaps they were better than he gave them credit for. _Perhaps._

He reached for the bedside table and retrieved the lube stored there. With Gladio due to be home so soon, the thought of what he would do to Ignis crept up his spine and pooled in his groin. Ignis paused to regard the gloves for a moment with the lube bottle in hand. There was a good chance they’d get messy if he didn’t take them off… but then again, they were so Gods-damned hard to get on in the first place.

He’d get messy.

Ignis poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers and set the container aside. He was already so hard it hurt, longing for Gladio’s touch, to see the look in his eyes, that any further touching of his cock might not be a great idea. Instead, he bent his knees, pushed the lacy string of thong aside, and began to tease his entrance with a single finger.

It didn’t take long for him to move on to the whole finger, then two, fucking himself on them shamelessly on his bed. Ignis silently thanked Gladio for choosing gloves that left his long fingers exposed as he worked himself open. His stockinged feet slid across the sheets when he added a third finger, biting his lower lip with a gasp as he stretched his hole. With no audience, he panted openly as his legs spread further apart on the bed, relishing in the feeling of fullness that his fingers provided.

He was contemplating adding a fourth finger when he heard the door to his apartment open.

The sound shot a jolt of pure adrenaline through him. Ignis withdrew his fingers from himself, heart pounding, as he listened to the sounds of Gladio in the entryway of his apartment. It must have only been a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Ignis, clad in swathes of lace and eager beyond words for Gladio to see him.

The reaction he got when Gladio finally opened the bedroom door was worth every minute of the anticipation.

“Holy. Fucking. _Shit_ ,” Gladio rumbled, frozen still as a statue in the entryway to the bedroom. 

Ignis, realizing he probably wouldn’t get the opportunity to tease Gladio for much longer, ran his gloved hands down his body. He paused at his thighs and then pulled the lace of his panties aside for a moment, exposing the full length of his cock to Gladio.

“Is this acceptable?” he asked, smirking, enjoying the feel of Gladio’s eyes devouring every inch of him. Ignis knew full well it would be short lived, but enjoyed the sight of his speechless boyfriend all the same.

“Get your ass over here. Now,” Gladio growled. He closed the bedroom door behind him and started to peel off the upper half of his uniform.

Ignis obeyed, rising off the bed and strutting to stand in front of Gladio. Gladio cupped Ignis’s chin in his hands, tilting his bare face up towards his.

“Did you get yourself ready for me like a good little slut?” Gladio asked, never breaking eye contact. Ignis felt his knees go weak again for the second time that day.

“Yes,” Ignis murmured, dizzy, drifting into that space where all he could do was follow Gladio’s voice to whatever conclusion it led to. Gladio lowered his head to Ignis’s ear, his stubble rubbing the sensitive skin as he spoke.

“Good. Now get on your knees and get me ready. I know you’re hungry for my cock.”

It seemed like the easiest thing in the world to obey. Ignis let himself trail his hands along Gladio’s muscled chest as he complied with his instructions, enjoying the feel of taut skin beneath his palms as he went. Once Ignis was settled on his knees, he worked at Gladio’s trousers, undoing the belt and buttons in short order.

Gladio reached a hand down and fisted it in Ignis’s hair, pulling on it so that Ignis’s face was turned up towards him.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, you know that? So good for me. I can’t wait to see those elegant lips wrapped around my cock while you’re all dressed up for me,” Gladio said, pupils wide and voice low.

Ignis groaned a wordless agreement, transfixed by the sight of Gladio’s cock springing free from his boxers. Gladio was already hard, he didn’t really need Ignis to do this, but Ignis found he wanted to do it so badly all the same.

“You know what to do, beautiful,” Gladio purred in his gravelly tenor. Ignis needed no further encouragement.

No matter how many times he took Gladio’s cock in his mouth, no matter how many times he tasted that delectable combination of salt and skin and _Gladio_ , Ignis knew he would never get enough of it. The long, loud moan Gladio gave was enough to make Ignis’s own dick twitch in response under the lace of his thong. Ignis liked to be fantastic at everything he did, and giving head was so exception.

When he relaxed his throat and took all of Gladio in him, his nose buried in the trimmed curls of dark hair at the base of Gladio’s cock, the unhindered moan that Gladio gave was all the encouragement he needed. And when he started to swallow around his boyfriend’s length, bracing his gloved hands on the outside of Gladio’s muscular thighs, he couldn’t help but groan himself when Gladio’s fist tightened in his hair. Pain and pleasure, pleasure and pain - Ignis loved to ride the boundary of the two and see where it led.

After several minutes of Ignis working Gladio’s cock with his mouth, he finally spoke. “Stop,” Gladio commanded. Ignis did as he asked, giving one last slow, lingering lick to Gladio’s shaft before stopping his attentions. He was wound tight with need, aching all over for Gladio’s attention, and stopping was harder than he had thought it would be.

“Stand up,” Gladio said.

Yes, yes, yes. Ignis obeyed, his body keyed to Gladio’s desires. He would do anything he asked in this state, and Gladio knew it.

Gladio took one of Ignis’s hands gently in his, lifting it up so that both of them could see it.

“I thought you would like these gloves. Do you?” Gladio asked. Ignis thought he might get lost in those amber eyes, in that enticing tone. Anything, anything he’d give.

“I do,” Ignis replied, hazy, hard, _wanting_.

“I’ll let you keep one, then. Because I’m kind, your left hand. You’re gonna need it,” Gladio responded. He lifted Ignis’ right hand to his lips and with a slowness that Ignis knew to be deliberate, found the laces of the glove with his teeth. When Gladio jerked his head and undid the laces, Ignis thought he may faint from the sheer force of it. The outer part of the glove fell away to the floor, leaving Ignis with one hand bare and one hand gloved, pliant to Gladio’s every whim.

“Please,” Ignis breathed, arm still in Gladio’s grip, still hard beyond belief.

“Please what?” Gladio asked, nipping at Ignis’s throat now, his hands roaming to cup his bare ass and squeeze it hard.

“Please fuck me, Gladio,” Ignis said, stronger this time, trying to steady his limbs to keep them from trembling.

“Oh? You want my cock?” Gladio pressed, finding one of the garters and snapping it against Ignis’ skin.

“Yes. Yes, yes, _yes_. Please,” Ignis begged, in that perfect headspace where he didn’t care if he begged.

“On the bed. On your knees. Spread yourself for me,” Gladio said.

Ignis tore away from his boyfriend to obey, climbing up on the bed and spreading his body for Gladio. He couldn’t see Gladio but he felt him get on the bed. And then Ignis felt his hands stroking him all the way from the bottoms of his stockinged feet to his lacy thong, the pressure delicious and torturous at the same time.

“Beg,” Gladio drawled. Ignis saw him reach for the lube, felt the vibrations that surely meant he was coating his cock in it, and willed his brain to some semblance of its normal operation.

“Please fuck me, Gladio. It’s all I could think about all day, all I could think about while I fucked myself with my fingers, all I could think about since I saw you,” Ignis said, the words bubbling from his lips unbidden.

In response, he felt Gladio line the tip of his cock with his entrance. He moved it up and down against the tight ring of muscle, drawing a whine of need from Ignis.

“ _Please_ ,” Ignis breathed, his whole body screaming to be filled.

Gladio didn’t oblige him, not immediately. He stroked Ignis’s long legs with his hands, snapping the lace of the fishnets in places as he did so. When he reached Ignis’s hips, he palmed his boyfriend’s cock, lace and hand and skin mixed together in a sensation that was pure torture for Ignis.

“You don’t sound like you mean it, gorgeous,” Gladio said.

“ _Gladiolus_ ,” Ignis cried out, aching from the knowledge that Gladio had his hands on his cock.

“That’s more like it,” Gladio rumbled. And then he buried himself to the hilt in Ignis. And Ignis stopped thinking entirely.

The only thing Ignis could grip was the headboard, and grip it he did. Gladio slid in at just the right angle, over and over again. Ignis feared he wouldn’t be able to hold on, but he did. He wouldn’t come until Gladio told him to. It was a point of pride.

He did keen. And gasp. And moan. He would never get tired of Gladio filling him. He loved the feel of him, loved feeling like he belonged to him, loved being spread out for him to take his pleasure.

“Touch yourself,” Gladio growled, sounding a bit breathless himself. Ignis took his gloved left hand and obliged his lover, working his cock as Gladio pounded into him over and over.

It lasted forever and it lasted a moment. Clearly, both of them had been looking forward to this moment, and it didn’t take much to push him over.

“Ask me to come,” Gladio purred.

“Please, Gladio, _please_ , I want to come, please let me come,” Ignis pleaded, left hand stroking his slick cock rapidly, undone from the feeling of Gladio’s cock hitting his sweet spot each and every time.

“Come for me,” Gladio said, voice low and thick with lust and _oh_ , that was all the encouragement Ignis needed.

Ignis screwed his eyes shut and cried out, a wordless cry of pleasure, as he came. It spilled over his hand and the sheets and he didn’t care because it felt _amazing_.

“Come in me, Gladio, fill me up,” he begged through his orgasm, body quivering, cock dripping from the pleasure still coursing through his body.

A few more thrusts and Ignis heard the telltale groan that meant Gladio had found his release too. He cherished the feel of Gladio’s cock pulsing inside him, of the come filling his body, of knowing it was his body that pushed Gladio over the edge. The last determined thrust of Gladio’s cock filled Ignis to the brim - he let himself savour it.

When they both collapsed to the sheets, gasping for breath, Gladio pulled Ignis to him. His lips found Ignis’s and he kissed him, long and loving and sweet.

“You good?” Gladio asked, stroking Ignis’s legs with one hand and his hair with the other.

“Better than good,” Ignis said. And he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with it if you got to the end! Kudos and comments assure me I need religion less than I probably do. Thank you again! <3


End file.
